


falling world of genesis

by Silverdancer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Of course, it was Siyeon's idea.
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	falling world of genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hatsune Miku's World's end, sounds more epic for how short this is. 
> 
> Written for the prompt "post-apocalypse coffee shop au" for [Girls' Halloween](https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/721.html?thread=29137#cmt29137)

The world as they knew it ended six months ago. Not an eternity by any measure they were used to, but it certainly felt like it.

The cities were in ruins and they were scraping by to survive. Somehow, they were still surviving. That was a feat on itself. Given their set of skills and what one would have assumed of them upon seeing them.

They were not alone, by any means. Not the only people to survive, not even the only idols to do so. Minji didn’t think that mattered much anymore, their jobs and industry gone, but it had brought old acquaintances together. It helped them not to feel so alone, she reasoned.

The world had ended, they had survived.

It almost felt normal, these days, entering their little refuge after a long morning of searching. The choir of Yoohyeon and Yoobin’s voices welcomed her.

“Welcome to End of Coffee!”

Yeah, it still might take time to get used to that particular part, Minji thought. That and the fact that somehow the business _worked_.

They probably would need to thank Gahyeon for that, eventually.

(“Okay, hear me out, you know what we should do?” Siyeon said in a tone that Minji had not heard in a long time. Siyeon waited until she had the attention of the whole table, all members and friends present, before continuing on her announcement.

“We should open a coffee shop.”

That was all it took, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I can expand more and talk about how they have to actually deal with the post apocalyptic part of it. For now, there's this ♥


End file.
